1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to an LED; in particular, to an LED package structure having a dual adhesive layer.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional LED package structure includes a base, a cover, and a single adhesive layer bonding the cover to the base. The bonding force between the cover and the base is attributed to the single adhesive layer and can be improved. Specifically, when the cover is pressed on the single adhesive layer of the conventional non-sealed type LED package structure (i.e., an inner space of the conventional LED package structure is in air communication with an outer space), the single adhesive layer flows easily and locates at a non-predetermined position.